


A little help

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Clint tied to his bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little help

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on Avengerskink:
> 
> Clint/Tony, Clint/OC, tied up, dub-con  
> Clint's date ends a little bit different than expected. The OC (male or female, I don't care) leaves him tied up to the bed. And the only one to the rescue is Tony. But a stark naked Clint tied to a bed... who can resist that?

_Clint's POV_  
Tony's POV

 

_“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Tony grins smugly, leaning casual against the door frame._  
_Clint inwardly groans. First a disastrous date with these bitch and now that. Of all the people, JARVIS could have send it has to be Tony Stark._  
_“Stark, please, don't... I just...” he starts._

“Need a little help?” he asks, slowly approaching the bed where Clint lies, tied down spread-eagled and buck ass naked.  
“Please, Tony, don't make me beg.” Clint adds, embarrassed.  
Tony takes a seat, next to Clint on the bed, his eyes roaming over the archers body while his smile goes more predatory.

_Clint has to swallow hard, twisting slightly in his bonds. He could literally feel Starks eyes on him._

“What do you want me to do?” he asks the younger man, leaning into his personal space.  
“I... I want you to... to...” Clint starts once again while Tony touches his right wrist with the back of his right hand, let it travel along his arm with the slightest touch, scrapes gently over his armpit to his flank and then along his leg.

_He feels the heat radiating from the other man and then these irritating, feathery touches..._

“Please, Tony, don't...” Clint's lips twitches. He can't help himself, he leans over the younger man, his right hand propped besides the left side of his head, his lips mere inches away from Clints.  
“Don't what?” he asks, then covers the rest of the distance and touches Clints mouth with his very gently.

_The direct contact with Tony's mouth is thrilling and he can't hold back a small groan. Then he leans up and intensifies the touch, kissing him back passionately and they only break this kiss because they need to breath._

Tony smiles at the archer insinuating, then he leans back, straddles him, his hands on his chest and twisting his nipples. The bound man arches his back, groaning.  
“Tony, please...” His breath speeds up and he pulls at his restraints again.  
Tony bites one of Clint's nipples softly, lets his tongue circle around the small nub then repeats it on the other side. Between his legs he can feel Clint's cock getting hard.

_Tony's teasing is beginning to take effect, he can feel his cock twitch against Tony and he can't hold back another groan. The other man still concentrates his attention on his nipples and he arches his back, swallowing very hard._

He slips down to Clint's tibiae, settles himself between his legs, places small kisses on his abs, his hands on his hips. The archer lets his head drop back, his eyes closed and moans fiercely and that elicits a lewd grin from Tony. Finally he grabs Clint's dick, strokes it slowly.  
“Please...” the younger man groans.  
“Please, what?” Tony asks, smirking.

_“Please, touch me again.” he begs, blushing. Tony leans forward, kisses him again, sucks at his lips, caresses his cock with long, passionate strokes and he, Clint, pulls at his restraints, trying to touch Tony. Through his pants he can feel that Tony is hard as well.  
“Fuck me, Tony!”_

He finally takes off his shirt and pants, rummages around in the night stand, grabs some lube and slicks one finger and then penetrates the younger man, inserts a second finger to stretch him, before he lines himself up, breeching his hole. He grabs his hips and starts to fuck him with long, passionate thrusts.

_Tony bends forward once again, catches his lips in a bruising kiss while every thrust hits exactly, where he needs it. He twists in the bonds that hold him helpless while his orgasm finally shatters him with blinding force, screaming Tony's name when he could feel his heat burst inside him. When Tony pulls out, he could only lie there, wiped out and try to get his breath under control._

Tony presses one more kiss to his mouth, then he opens the straps who holds the archer imprisoned.  
“Next time, you know, you can skip that crappy dating and come directly to me.” he states with a overconfident, smug grin before he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
